<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. VI by Profundus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731620">kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. VI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus'>Profundus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Communication Because It's My Kink, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Nesting, Omega Verse, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon meeting Tooru again during training for an international match, Hajime knows immediately that something is bothering his Omega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite being, quote Hajime 'the vainest little shit he'd ever known', Tooru had never bothered to maintain an active Instagram account. He mostly used his one to check up on friends and follow their careers in volleyball and to comment on their pictures, but not many photos of him had ever made it onto the platform, even less uploaded by himself. There were a few pictures he'd gotten tagged in because they were group photos from official training camps or private encounters with old and new friends and had subsequently been uploaded by their respective photographers, but Tooru had never bothered to snap pictures of himself and publish them on a regular basis like many fellow volleyballers had started to do.</p><p>Even Sakusa, who Tooru hadn't believed to be a social media freak like the others, had an account which he regularly updated (although Tooru strongly suspected Bokuto and Atsumu to be the culprits behind that Instagram profile – the pictures were always either way too hilarious or way too flattering to be taken by Sakusa himself).</p><p>He could rule out that Hinata might be involved with that account as well, because the shrimpy was obviously too busy caring about his own. Between four or five new photos a day were the absolute minimum, and there tended to be more during official team meetings of the Japanese men's volleyball team. After all, showing off his Alpha was Hinata's favorite thing to do, and Tooru always had to alter between amused annoyance and absolute disgust when he read the captions that were essentially over-the-moon raves about how handsome and strong and sexy Kageyama was.</p><p>Not that Bokuto acted any better on social media. Akaashi here and Takiko there: His Omega and his daughter were the constant sole subjects of his swooning, which he apparently felt the need to share with the entire world every day of his life. </p><p>Right now, though, Tooru wasn't bothered by any of this.</p><p>It was more the picture that Hinata had uploaded a few minutes ago. The living room behind him was flooded with sunshine and he was sitting on the floor with tousled hair. Kageyama was hugging him from behind, arms wrapped around his waist and resting his chin on the Omega's head, sporting a very atypical, bright grin. The center of the picture took Hinata's beaming face and the positive pregnancy test he was holding up, the piece of paper in his other hand with <em>Coming soon!</em> written onto it. Not that it was needed to get the message, but Tooru stared at the caption anyway.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>hinata.shouyo</strong><br/>
<em>Guess who's gonna be a mommy in nine months guys!!!☀️❤️😁</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The comment section was a mess beyond recognition.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>yuu_nishinoya</strong><br/>
<em>SHOUYOOOOO!!😭😭😭😭😭 CAN I BE HER GODFATHER???😍🥺❤️ SHES GONNA BE SO CUTEEE!!1!!11😭😭😭❤️❤️</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Bokuto-kou</strong><br/>
<em>Hinata heyy!!😁❤️ Congrats congrats congrats!!🥳😍 You have to come let her play with Takiko when shes here!! Keiji sends his love too! ❤️❤️❤️</em></p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>koushi_suga</strong><br/>
<em>I'm so happy for you two!!🥺🥺❤️ Take good care of him, Kageyama!😤❤️🥺</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><strong>tsum.tsum</strong><br/>
<em>Eyyyy who m I gonna set to now???☹️☹️ Ya cant leave me like that Shou-kun! Unfair! The only apology ill accept is you leaving the organization of the baby shower to me!!🥳🥳🥳❤️❤️</em></p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>hitoka_yachi</strong><br/>
<em>Congratulations, Hinata! I'm so happy for you two! Sending you all my love!❤️</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>dashi.yamaguchi</strong><br/>
<em>Hinata!!❤️ All the best!🥰❤️ I hope I can visit soon!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Of course Hinata had responded to every single comment, all happy emojis and caps lock, and Tooru couldn't help but congratulate him too.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>oikawa_tooru</strong><br/>
<em>Hey, congrats Chibi-chan, Tobio-chan!❤️❤️❤️ You have to keep us updated when she's here!😍❤️❤️</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"Toto, are you coming? The bus will be leaving in a bit so we can get used to the gym here before tomorrow," Santi said, leaning around the corner and smiling at his best friend.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, yeah. Be right there."</p><p>Lost in the mess of his own mind, Tooru grabbed his bag and slung the padded belt over his shoulder as he followed Santi outside to where the bus was already waiting with running engine. That one month away from Hajime had felt like multiple years, but now that he was faced with actually seeing his Alpha again tomorrow, Tooru couldn't decide whether he wanted to tell time to hurry up or bury himself under the blankets on his bed and not come out until their return flight to Argentina was departing.</p><p>While Santi chattered on and on during the entire drive to the gym, Tooru sat beside him, staring out the window and trying to keep his distressed scent from overflowing. Nobody from his team needed to know that he was now actually dreading the encounter with Hajime.</p><p>The gym was not unlike some of the other big ones around the world where they'd played before, but Tooru only found out that today's practice was going to be public when the first people trickled onto the bleachers, efficiently diverting his teammates' attention towards the audience waving down at them, cheering and calling out their names. Fans sometimes followed their favorite teams around when they could, and Tooru felt like those were definitely some ardent Argentina fans.</p><p>His state did become apparent though when his tosses became unstable, unbalanced like they hadn't been in years. Like they hadn't been since every breath on the court had brought him close to tears because midnight blue eyes were watching him so intently that he felt like they were skewering his every nerve with just a glance. The realization made him flinch against the net, hand clawing the black string until someone placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Toto?"</p><p>Santi hovered over him, worried eyes just inches from his face, Alpha instinct driving him to the Omega who was barely keeping upright in front of him. Tooru tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it came out like a grimace, pained and miserable.</p><p><em>"Dios,</em> you look like you'll collapse any second now. Do you wanna sit out for a bit?" his best friend asked, already glancing over at the coach to call a timeout, but he could've just as well rammed a piece of white iron into Tooru's chest from the way the Omega yelped at the mere suggestion of leaving the court.</p><p>Tooru spun around with wide eyes, backing away from Santi like he'd threatened to personally tie him to the bench for the next years to come without any chance to play again.</p><p>"No! No, no, I'm fine, I'm just having a bit of a bad day, don't worry, really! It's fine, I can still play!" Tooru assured, pleaded almost as he brushed his hair back and out of the way, sweaty and sticky as it was. Santi gave him an unsure glance.</p><p>"Are you absolutely certain? We can always have Cris setting to us for a match or two—"</p><p>"I said, I can play!" the Omega snapped back, this time with an undercurrent of rage in his voice. He marched past his best friend and back into position. "Just because I messed up two tosses doesn't mean you have to get rid of me!"</p><p>Santi stared after him, dumbstruck by the sudden outlash. Usually, Tooru didn't mind everyone fussing over him for being an Omega – on the contrary, he enjoyed the attention he got from most of his Alpha teammates when he was feeling unwell or when someone from another team hit on him during games and an entire wall of tall, muscular Alphas built up before him protectively to keep him safe. Lately, it seemed like he despised nothing more than to be handled a bit more careful than anyone else.</p><p>"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Santi yelled angrily. "Of course I know you can play, but you're not looking well!"</p><p>He caught up with Tooru, needing only two long strides and an outstretched hand to get hold of his arm and yank him back, despite the violent jolt that went through the Omega's body.</p><p><em>"Eh, tío, ¿qué coño?</em> Don't touch him like that!" one of the other players, Sebastián, suddenly snapped and was between them in a heartbeat, knocking the other Alpha's arm down to break his grip on Tooru, who backed away from both of them. The two men were snarling angrily at each other, pheromones clashing in a feral struggle for dominance.</p><p>Tooru stood aside quietly, holding his arm where Santi had just touched him. The skin beneath his short-sleeved jersey was burning, itching for attention, and he tried to soothe the sensation by clutching the spot with his hand.</p><p>"Hey, what are you guys doing? Stop it!" the voice of their trainer bellowed, but it was too late.</p><p>Tooru could only stand by, dazed, as the two Alphas tackled each other, Sebastián pressing Santi to the floor beneath him. People on the bleachers around were starting to stand up, Alphas protectively clutched their Omegas to their chests, parents quickly turned their children the other way, some people just pulled out their phones.</p><p>"Basti, Santi!" Coach Dominguez yelled. "Apart, both of you, right <em>now!"</em></p><p>He rushed to separate them with the help of two of the Beta teammates, one of which began to pull Tooru backwards and away from the fight, but Santi was back on his feet once Sebastián had been contained by Dominguez and another player, and he wrapped his arms around Tooru protectively whilst growling at the Beta who'd tried to get the Omega out of the whole commotion.</p><p>"I didn't want to do anything to him, he knows that!" he screamed over his shoulder at Sebastián, who was now hanging in their trainer's firm grip, panting with effort.</p><p>"Then why did he flinch like that when you touched him?" the other Alpha roared and struggled to break free again. "You stuck-up little bastard, you think you can do whatever you want just because he likes you?"</p><p>With a firm, well-aimed motion, Tooru elbowed Santi in the stomach and stepped away from his best friend with a disgruntled little sound in the back of his throat. They were all behaving like little kids today, weren't they.</p><p>"Toto!" the Alpha behind him called out, suddenly sounding very apologetic. "I didn't mean it! Please don't be mad now! I'm sorry!"</p><p>The Omega didn't pay him any mind. He grabbed his bottle from the bench nearby, then he walked by their coach and patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>"I'm going back to the hotel. This fucking circus here will only be graced with my attendance again when the stupid apes over there have been trained properly," he said en passe as nonchalantly as possible and left the gym hall through the locker door. Nobody followed after him, he noted with relief as he changed into his regular clothes.</p><p>He wasn't in the mood for any conversation right now.</p><p>What he didn't expect upon stepping out of the gym was a black car parked there and a man leaned against the door, sunglasses and headphones on, but quickly taking the latter off when he saw Tooru coming from the building and stopping abruptly like someone had just pressed a gun to his head and threatened to pull the trigger if he even breathed.</p><p><em>"¿Que contás, princesa?"</em> Hajime asked with a dark smirk. "Sweet of you to come out here early. And alone at that. Did you know I was here?"</p><p>He stepped forward, came too close, brushed his hand against Tooru's face and frowned when the Omega closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, not even responding to the arm that coiled itself around his waist now.</p><p>"Tooru? Tooru, what happened? Are you okay? Hey... hey, I thought you'd be happy to see me too. I was... I got so excited to meet you again. When we called a few days ago, you couldn't wait for us to be together again. Please, tell me what's wrong all of a sudden. Tooru? Tooru, princess, please!"</p><p>His voice gradually turned into anxious pleas, hands cupping the Omega's face as he stroked his cheeks and showered him in gentle kisses, until Tooru suddenly moved forward and pressed his face into the Alpha's chest, inhaling deeply.</p><p>Wrong move.</p><p>The comforting, familiar scent of orange blossoms set a flood of tears loose that he'd kept in since noon, or longer, now that he properly thought about it: Since the day Hajime had left him alone in the airport hall a month ago. But now, with the disgusting smell of angry and possessive Alphas clinging to his body, Santi's touch still burning on his skin, and Hajime's soothing, overwhelming presence so close to him all of a sudden, he began to sob helplessly as he clung to his husband and clawed at his shoulders.</p><p>"God, Tooru, what happened? Did anyone fuck with you? I swear, I'm going in there to kill everyone who made you upset. Tell me who it was— Why do you smell like that? Who the fuck touched you? Tooru, tell me their fucking name and they're done for!"</p><p>Hajime was growling into his hair as he held him closer and closer, trying to drown out the stench of other Alphas on his Omega's body. He was ready to kill right that instant. If anyone made Tooru cry, it was a crime already. But to make him cry by touching him – that was a death sentence on its own.</p><p>"Go wait in the car," Hajime managed to choke out before he untangled himself from their embrace, not caring about Tooru's fervent attempts to make him stay. "Go and sit down in the car, Tooru. I'll come back right away. Just need to beat the shit out of the assholes who—"</p><p>"Don't you even dare… to… to take a single step away from me," Tooru panted at last, tearing on his shirt. "Don't leave me now. Hajime, no. No, you're not going in there, you are not <em>leaving</em> me again!"</p><p>His voice was rising into a desperate scream until the Alpha wrapped him up in his arms again and stroked down his back to soothe him. With his crying Omega in his arms, he stood there, trying to calm himself and Tooru down before he did anything drastic.</p><p>"They didn't hurt you?"</p><p>"N-No."</p><p>Another sob.</p><p>"They didn't… <em>touch</em> you?"</p><p>"No. Not like that."</p><p>Hajime released a soft breath against the feverish skin on Tooru's neck, gently holding his Omega closer. Good. He didn't know what he would've done if the answer to that had been Yes.</p><p>"I'm taking you back to the hotel. You're going to shower, and then you're going to wear my clothes for the rest of the day," he whispered, slowly moving away one arm to open the car door behind him. "Get in. We're leaving right now, right this instant. I won't let you stay here a single second longer, okay?"</p><p>Tooru nodded, grateful for someone taking the decisions for the rest of the day off his shoulders. The car ride wasn't long, just about ten minutes into town, but Tooru was half in Hajime's lap as the Alpha drove them to the hotel, knee hooked over his husband's thigh, hand clutching his wrist, purring weakly against the side of his neck. Hajime, whenever he wasn't handling the gear shift, had his fingers woven into Tooru's hair, from time to time turning his head slightly to kiss the Omega on the forehead.</p><p>The hotel of the Japanese national team was gigantic. Lavish and modern, it towered between the houses of downtown street constellations, and Hajime led his Omega past the reception without a glance to spare at the young woman who was worriedly looking after them when she saw Tooru's tear-stricken face.</p><p>"You don't have to pick up your room key?" Tooru asked, sniffling softly when they got onto the elevator and he finally had the opportunity to sink into his Alpha's arms again and let that sweet protective presence encompass him completely.</p><p>"We have electric key cards. They aren't numbered, so we're allowed to take them with us."</p><p>Hajime rested his arms on the Omega's shoulders, hands folded behind his head, and kissed his cheek. They stood pressed up against each other for a moment until the doors opened again, and Hajime quickly led him to a room on what felt like the top floor of the far too high building they were in. The card, after having been swept across a sensor, triggered a soft clicking sound and the door swung open for them, revealing only darkness. For a moment, Tooru wondered why, but then Hajime switched on the lights and a soft, golden glow began to stream from the round overhead lamp: A translucent orb, dotted with round, crystal-like glass particles, and every corner of the room had a column of the softest little lights reaching up to the ceiling.</p><p>No windows.</p><p>Ideal for a couple who just wanted some time to themselves without a single bother about the outside world. A giant bed, big enough for an entire pack to sleep comfortably, was taking up the majority of the hotel room – or suite, that sounded way more fitting – and Tooru could barely suppress the thought of how much he craved a nest right now. Which reminded him that with his Alpha here to protect him, he had no reason to fight the urge.</p><p>"Alpha," he whispered softly, turning around to look at Hajime. "Alpha, can we have a nest here? Please?"</p><p>"Of course. I ordered extra blankets on my booking. They're in the closet, I checked. Someone here must've figured I'm bringing my Omega and got nesting sheets for you," Hajime responded and discarded his shirt first. Tooru took it from him without asking. They got rid of their clothes, and the Omega climbed onto the mattress with the pile of fabric in his arms.</p><p>Just a moment later, Hajime carried over a stack of white blankets from the closet and dropped them near the edge of the bed. Tooru grasped them, inspected them, but in the end, he let his instincts decide whether and how to use them. While his Alpha paced around the room, protective and calm, Tooru worked on the nest for the two of them, but once he sat back, exhausted, Hajime turned around to bore holes into his head with glares alone.</p><p>"Don't scent it yet. You still smell like those damn bastards. Take a shower first, <em>¿de acuerdo, angelito?"</em></p><p>It wasn't a demand, it was the most gentle and loving request, and Tooru lowered his head obediently when he stood up.</p><p>"Yeah. I want the nest to smell like us. Just us," he muttered and brushed the spot on his arm where Santi had grabbed him.</p><p>The shower was big, dark tiled floor sloping down slightly to the drain running along the walls, and  Tooru half hoped Hajime would come join him, would rub his body down top to bottom with his strong, soothing hands and make the itching go away by just touching him. Warm water sprayed down at him, dampened his hair, but tonight, Tooru didn't bother washing it; he was busy scrubbing the stench of aggravated Alphas off his body.</p><p>Hajime instead slowly settled into the newly built nest, bare skin against the soft sheets and blankets. The fabric was designed to soak scents up quickly, provide a swift relief for Omegas who needed a safe space and didn't have the time to wait until regular clothes and blankets smelled enough like themselves and their Alpha. It took a while for the door to the bathroom to open again, but when Tooru slipped through it, eyes adverted, Hajime sat up and purred softly.</p><p>"Hey. Are you feeling any better?"</p><p>Tooru stopped in front of the bed and slowly lowered his knees onto the edge of it, still keeping his gaze down submissively.</p><p>"Yeah. Much."</p><p>The Alpha settled on his side and patted the nest, motioning for Tooru to finally get in beside him. Only when they were finally arm in arm and tightly embracing, Hajime began to run his fingers up and down Tooru's spine in an attempt to soothe his husband.</p><p>"Do you maybe wanna talk about what happened today that made you cry?" he asked after a while, not really daring to hope for a Yes on that question. Tooru liked to overthink stuff on his own before he trusted his Alpha to be let in on what was bothering him.</p><p>Even more surprising was the brief silence and then, Tooru reached for his phone by the bedside table. He unlocked it and began to look for something. Hajime leaned over to see the screen alongside him as the Omega scrolled through Instagram, still safely nestled into his husband's calming embrace. Finally, he seemed to have found what he had been searching for and tilted the phone slightly for Hajime to see better.</p><p>"There. See? Even the shrimp is pregnant now."</p><p>For a moment, the Alpha stared at the picture, then he took the phone from Tooru and calmly scrutinized it. After that, he simply handed it back and turned the other way. </p><p>"Then why did you comment all those hearts if you're upset about it?"</p><p>"Because in sharp contrast to my Alpha, I'm not shaming Omegas for wanting to get pregnant!" snapped Tooru. His cheeks were flushed an angry red, eyes flashing so outraged that Hajime only threw him a quick glance before he avoided to look at his husband again.</p><p>Tooru shuffled to his knees and sat back, hands trembling helplessly around his phone as he clutched the case, nails digging into the plastic cover.</p><p>"Are you really that unsure about us that you don't even want to think about having children with me?" he asked at last, with a voice as fragile as glass between them. </p><p>That drew the Alpha's eyes back towards him, and Hajime grasped his wrists before he could even think about leaving the nest again. The firm, steady force of those hands on his bare skin was oddly calming, even though Tooru wanted nothing less than to be touched by Hajime right now. Suddenly, he hated how much he needed his Alpha. Not a single day of his life had he hated being an Omega – never for real. Of course those moments during his heats where he'd wished he could've just been born a Beta, no heats, no ruts, but he had never really despised himself for being an Omega like he did right now.</p><p>He didn't want to feel like this, to always be starved for this man's proximity, to crave it even when they were so close and yet that still wasn't enough.</p><p>"Stop being so stupid about this, it has nothing to do with me being unsure about us! I've never been more certain about anything in my life than that I want to be with you forever, idiot!" the Alpha snarled in pure annoyance, but with an underlying insecurity that after all those years failed to slip past Tooru.</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, then Hajime gently pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around Tooru. Usually, he'd close his eyes, but this time he kept them open as he nuzzled the Omega's neck, the mark he had left there years ago. His hands tightened on the smooth, sun-kissed skin under his touch, and he slowly exhaled. Warm breath swept across Tooru's nape, causing him to shudder.</p><p>"They fought because of me today," the Omega whispered finally as he pressed his forehead against Hajime's shoulder. "Santi and Basti. I don't know why, but they're always like this lately. All of them, the whole team. They used to fuss over me a lot, but over the past weeks they started to lose their cool whenever I was around. Hajime, I'm… I'm scared to go to training. I don't want to be around so many Alphas anymore. They all pretend to take care of me, to be worried about me, but I know that if I let my guard down around them—"</p><p>"If they touch you, they're dead. You know that, angelito," Hajime interrupted him, but that only made Tooru shake more in his embrace.</p><p>"Stop it!" he sobbed. "Not you too, please! I… I don't know how you can all be so violent all the time! I hate it, I hate it! I don't want it anymore!"</p><p>Stunned by the sudden outburst, Hajime tried to calm him down, tried to shush him, but his Omega was in tears again before he could prevent it. That night, he spent hours awake by the edge of the nest with Tooru curled up in his arms. The Omega wasn't asleep, but definitely not awake either. Hajime gently stroked his hair until the glistening silver tracks on his face dried up.</p><p>"I was never unsure about us, not for a single second. The day we moved to Japan and your abuela brought you over to greet us, I knew I was yours. You laughed at me on the playground and I would have died for you right there," he muttered, fingers threading through the chestnut brown locks splayed out across his chest. "And when you kissed me for the first time, I knew I wanted to have you all to myself. I… I don't want to share you with anyone. You're mine."</p><p>Tooru's shoulders shook, only slightly at first, but suddenly they downright trembled. Hajime pulled his hand back, worried that he might've upset his Omega further, but suddenly Tooru sat up, and this time the tears in his eyes were the ones of laughter as he wrapped his arms around his Alpha and rested his forehead against Hajime's, laughing, still laughing, and he wouldn't stop until his breath ran out and he was left clinging to Hajime, trying to calm himself enough to fill his lungs with air again.</p><p>"You… you are jealous? Of children that don't even exist yet?"</p><p>Hearing it out loud, Hajime felt stupid for ever opening his mouth in the first place. He gave a noncommittal little grunt and turned away, but Tooru had already seen the violent crimson blush on his cheeks and gently cupped them to turn the Alpha's head in his direction again.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, you were always so possessive, but I didn't think—"</p><p>His voice got lost in a fit of laughter once more, but then he snuggled up closer to his husband.</p><p>"That's why you always got so mad at Takeru. That's why you keep trying to avoid me when I want to talk to you about us having pups," he said softly, breathlessly.</p><p>Hajime avoided his gaze, still blushing.</p><p>"So what?" he grumbled at last. "You… you're already so occupied with your team and practice. If there's a baby around, you won't have time for me anymore. I don't want to keep competing for your time with two things that would take up so much of your life if you had to take care of them simultaneously."</p><p>Warm fingertips lightly stroked his face.</p><p>"Silly Iwa-chan. You'll always be the most important thing in my life. No amount of volleyball or taking care of my baby would ever keep me from spending time with you too."</p><p>For a while, they just allowed themselves to breathe in the air that suddenly seemed so much lighter around them, so alleviated now that their concerns were finally out in the open. Then, Tooru rested his head on Hajime's shoulder and sighed.</p><p>"I'm going to quit volleyball, Iwa-chan."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Eh, tío, ¿qué coño?" = "Hey man, what the fuck?"</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"¿Que contás, princesa?" = "What's up, princess?"</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"¿De acuerdo, angelito?" = "Okay, little angel?"</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Hehe I love this series so much.</p><p>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>